


What is a First Kiss?

by Nicky1388



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, don't hate me, first fic, i hope i did okay, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky1388/pseuds/Nicky1388
Summary: Dan remembers his first kiss(es).





	What is a First Kiss?

My first kiss was nothing memorable. She was 14 to my 12 and I’m pretty sure she was doing it out of pity. You’ve seen the pictures, I wasn’t the best looking preteen on the planet. I also apparently possessed no kissing skills to speak of. 

When she pressed her mouth against mine, I just kind of puckered my lips a little more and pressed back. It lasted all of 15 seconds and if it weren’t for the fact that it was my first kiss, I’d probably not remember it at all. I’m sure she doesn’t.

Three years later, I had another first kiss with Sarah. She was sweet and I would go on to date her for the next three years. The kissing also went rather better. I learned how to use my tongue and actually move my lips but it was still nothing to write home about. I never felt the sparks people always talk about. Kissing was fun but I couldn’t understand the hype.

Now, when you add sex to kissing, it does get better, as Sarah and I figured out during my 17th summer. It became more intense and this way of being connected that was kind of awe-inspiring at the idea that you could become so intertwined with another person. It wasn’t everything all the stories said it would be, but the internet isn’t the most reliable place and I wasn’t unhappy. 

Sarah was special to me and I really loved her. I defiantly was beginning to see a future with her. Maybe a little house and small versions of ourselves running around. However, it quickly appeared that she did not feel the same. As year 13 approached, she broke off our relationship. She never told me why exactly, but I expect that it had something to do with the fact that I saw her a month or so later making out with Nick Smith in his car outside of the ice cream shop.

I, of course, was devastated. Being an awkward teenager with a love for video games and the internet, suddenly seeing the girl I had been in love with kissing the star of the football team was a big blow to my self-confidence and already fragile psyche. I was a mess and turned to the internet more than ever.

I guess it was a blessing in disguise though really. The tentative friendship that I had begun forming with a Youtuber I enjoyed watching began to blossom into something more. Phil actually asked if we could skype and the night before school started I was up all night talking to him over a crappy dial-up connection.

We continued to talk and skype and within a few weeks, he asked if I could come visit. We had gone from being barely internet acquaintances to best friends. No one in my life mattered quite as much as Phil and my family was worried that I was debating becoming a hermit due to how little time I spent outside of my room if it wasn’t absolutely required. 

I didn’t care though and in late October, I got on a train to Manchester and finally got to meet my best friend. Seeing him in person in the train station was the most amazing feeling in the entire world and a little voice wondered in my head if this was what love felt like.

I didn’t dare mention anything to Phil in case he thought I was crazy, but when we were on the ferris wheel that night and looking over all the lights of Manchester City, I just couldn’t help it and I leaned over and kissed him. 

Fireworks went off in my head and when I pulled away, there were actual fireworks going off in the distance. Phil was just looking at me like I’d grown two heads and I was terrified that I had ruined everything. I hadn’t though because as soon as I opened my mouth to talk, he was pressing his lips to mine. Our hands found purchase in the other’s hair and we laughed into each other’s mouths as we continued to kiss even as fireworks boomed overhead. 

It was a defining moment in my life. The internet had actually been right and kissing the right person could apparently be the best thing in the entire world. 

Once we stumbled off the ride, hands clutched together tightly, we headed back to Phil’s house. No, we didn’t have sex or anything. We had only just met, but we made out for hours and I knew I could be satisfied with just kissing him for the rest of my life.

Why did I write this though? It says to remember your first kiss. Well, in my opinion you have a first kiss with everyone you kiss and they can all mean drastically different things to you. My actual first one wasn’t poetic or exciting but my first kiss with Phil was groundbreaking and the memory I much prefer to remember. So, don’t hang all your dreams on first loves or first whatevers. Hang your dreams on you and find someone who wants to help decorate.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic in the Phandom and the first thing I've written in ages. please leave only nice comments or constructive criticism. i'd love to write some more, so please feel free to drop any canon prompts in the comments. i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
